toughstuff_dndfandomcom-20200216-history
1-151
1-25 Bulbasaur Small Plant Hitdice: 1d8+2 (6 hp) Init: +0 (+0 Dex) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 13 (+1 size, +2 natural) Attacks: +1 Slam Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. Damage: Slam d6 Special Attacks: Improved Grab, Razor Leaf Special Qualities: Plant Saves: Fort +4, Ref +0, Will +3 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 10, Con 15, Int 7, Wis 12, Cha 12 Skills: Hide +8*, Use Rope +6, Wilderness Lore +4, Intuit Direction +4 Feats: Iron Will Climate/Terrain: Any land near rivers or ponds. Organization: Usually Solitary. CR: 1/2 Treasure: None. Alignment: Often Neutral Advancement: 2-7 HD (small) Bulbasaurs are an odd mixture of plant and animal. They grow out of the ground near bodies of water from bulbs dropped by Venusaurs, or from eggs laid by Ivysaurs. A Bulbasaur looks like a reptilian animal that is carrying a large green plant like a garlic on its back. However, the two seemingly separate entities are permanently intertwined and the Bulbasaur can gain sustenance from eating with its mouth, or make its own food from soil and sunlight. The bulb on the back of a Bulbasaur can generate seeds, but these are usually sterile. It also stores food and water for the Bulbasaur, allowing it to go without external nourishment for days or weeks. Combat: Improved Grab (Ex): If a Bulbasaur strikes an opponent with its Slam attack it can attempt a grapple as free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Razor Leaf (Su): A Bulbasaur can emit a host of rigid and sharp leaves from its bulb that flense everything in their path. A Bulbasaur's razor leaf attack inflicts d6 + Bulbasaur's hit dice + Bulbasaur's constitution modifier in slashing damage on every creature and object within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two hit dice of the Bulbasaur), creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful reflex save DC 10 + Bulbasaur's constitution modifier + Â½ Bulbasaur's Hit Dice. Bulbasaur may not use Razor Leaf for d4 +1 rounds after having used it. The Sample Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf attack inflicts d6+3 slashing damage to a range of 25 ft. with a save DC of 12. Plant Traits (Ex): A Bulbasaur is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing. It is not subject to critical hits and has low-light vision. Bulbasaurs have an intelligence score and are thus affected by mind affecting effects. Skills and Feats: Bulbasaurs receive skills and feats as if they were magical beasts. *A Bulbasaur gains a +6 bonus to Hide checks made in vegetated areas, and a +2 racial bonus to Use Rope. Ivysaur The bud on it's back apparently draws energy from Ivysaur's body. The bud is said to open into a large flower when fully grown. Medium Plant Hitdice: 8d8+40 (76 hp) Init: +6 (+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 30 ft. AC: 16 (+4 natural, +2 Dex) Attacks: +9/+4 Slam, 2 Vine Whips +7 Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. (10 ft. with vine whips) Damage: Slam d8+3, Vine Whips d6 Special Attacks: Improved Grab, Razor Leaf, Constrict d6, Poison Powder Special Qualities: Plant Saves: Fort +11, Ref +4, Will +5 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 14, Con 20, Int 9, Wis 12, Cha 12 Skills: Hide +8*, Use Rope +10, Wilderness Lore +7, Intuit Direction +6 Feats: Iron Will, Improved Initiative, Multiattack Climate/Terrain: Any land near rivers or ponds. Organization: Usually Solitary. CR: 5 Treasure: Standard. Alignment: Often Neutral Advancement: 8-14 HD (medium) Ivysaurs are more mature versions of Bulbasaurs. Bulbasaurs usually make the transition with access to a lot of sunlight. Once a year, a Venusaur will travel the countryside and help all the Bulbasaurs who are ready to become Ivysaurs, by storing sunlight for them. An Ivysaur is physically larger than a Bulbasaur, and it also has a flower bud distinctly visible in the middle of its bulb. The plant portion of the Ivysaur draws energy from the animal portion during crucial periods of flower production - this allows the Ivysaur to have a glorious and sweet smelling display on its back, but causes Ivysaurs to go through periods of intense hunger - during which they may become aggressive. An Ivysaur can extend long tendrils from the base of the flower bud - these vines have the consistency of roots, and Ivysaurs are able to drink through them. The flowers come in a range of colors, although most are white, red, or pink. Enterprising Pokemon breeders have grown Ivysaurs with special or mixed colored flowers. Combat: Improved Grab (Ex): If an Ivysaur strikes an opponent with a Slam or Vine Whip attack it can attempt a grapple as free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Constrict (Ex): An Ivysaur automatically deals Vine Whip damage with a successful grapple check against medium-size or smaller creatures. Razor Leaf (Su): An Ivysaur can emit a host of rigid and sharp leaves from its bulb that flense everything in their path. An Ivysaur's razor leaf attack inflicts 1d10 + Ivysaur's hit dice + Ivysaur's constitution modifier in slashing damage on every creature and object within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two hit dice of the Ivysaur), creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful reflex save DC 10 + Ivysaur's constitution modifier + Â½ Ivysaur's Hit Dice. Ivysaur may not use Razor Leaf for d4 +1 rounds after having used it. Poison Powder(Ex): Creatures who remain within close proximity (10 ft.) of an Ivysaur for 2 consecutive rounds are exposed to Insanity Mist (DMG page 80) unless they do not breathe during that period (either because they do not normally breathe or because they voluntarily hold their breath). Ivysaur can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. Plant Traits (Ex): An Ivysaur is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing. It is not subject to critical hits and has low-light vision. Ivysaurs have an intelligence score and are thus affected by mind affecting effects. Skills and Feats: Ivysaurs receive skills and feats as if they were magical beasts. *An Ivysaur gains a +6 bonus to Hide checks made in vegetated areas, and a +2 racial bonus to Use Rope. Comparison: An Ivysaur is the equivalent of an 8th level druid with a wolf animal companion. Venasaur A bewitching aroma wafts from Venusaur's flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in battle. Large Plant Hitdice: 15d8+105 (172 hp) Init: +6 (+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 40 ft. AC: 22 (-1 size, +11 natural, +2 Dex) Attacks: +17/+12/+7 Slam, 4 Vine Whips +15 Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 10 ft./5 ft. (15 ft. with vine whips) Damage: Slam 2d6+7, Vine Whips d8 Special Attacks: Improved Grab, Razor Leaf, Constrict d6, Poison Powder, Solar Beam Special Qualities: Plant, Gather Sunlight Saves: Fort +16, Ref +7, Will +10 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 14, Con 25, Int 9, Wis 16, Cha 12 Skills: Hide +6*, Use Rope +14, Wilderness Lore +9, Intuit Direction +9 Feats: Iron Will, Improved Initiative, Multiattack Climate/Terrain: Any land near rivers or ponds. Organization: Usually Solitary. CR: 11 Treasure: Standard. Alignment: Often Neutral Advancement: 16-28 HD (large), 29-32 HD (huge) Venusaurs are sweet smelling and larger versions of Ivysaurs Their scaly hide is thick and fibrous, and their flower is leafy and broad-petalled. Their flower is usually filled with hundreds of seeds, of which usually only a handful are mature enough to grow into a Bulbasaur if planted. The seeds grow in a spiral pattern, the larger ones on the edge periodically falling off - in the hopes of growing into new Bulbasaurs. Venusaurs have little to do with their Bulbasaur offspring, but are usually kind to any Bulbasaur they meet, generously sharing their stored solar energy with the younglings in the hopes that they might evolve. The petals of a Venusaur are usually splotchy and distinctive - no two venusaurs have the same pattern of petal markings. While venusaurs are often quite happy to sit and gather sunlight for hours or days, they can also subsist indefinitely on food eaten with their toothy maws. No portion of a Venusaur is truly required for its survival, the flower can regrow the lizard, and the lizard can regrow the flower. The Venusaur stores a second copy of its memories in the flower - so even decapitation is only an inconvenience to a Venusaur. Combat: Improved Grab (Ex): If a Venusaur strikes an opponent with a Slam or Vine Whip attack it can attempt a grapple as free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Constrict (Ex): A Venusaur automatically deals Vine Whip damage with a successful grapple check against medium-size or smaller creatures. Razor Leaf (Su): A Venusaur can emit a host of rigid and sharp leaves from its bulb that flense everything in their path. A Venusaur's razor leaf attack inflicts 4d6 + Venusaur's hit dice + Venusaur's constitution modifier in slashing damage on every creature and object within close range (25 ft. + 5 ft. per two hit dice of the Venusaur), creatures in the area may halve the damage on a successful reflex save DC 10 + Venusaur's constitution modifier + Â½ Venusaur's Hit Dice. Venusaur may not use Razor Leaf for d4 +1 rounds after having used it. Gather Sunlight (Ex): A Venusaur may take a standard action to gather sunlight, provided that it is in direct sunlight at the time. If it does so, it may use its Solar Beam ability a d4 rounds later. The Venusaur may not Gather sunlight again until it has used its Solar Beam. Solar Beam (Su): As a single Sunbeam (PHB page 261) used by a Druid with a level equal to the Venusaur's hit dice, except as follows. Damage inflicted is 1d8 per hit die of the Venusaur The save DC is 17 plus the Venusaur's constitution modifier. Only a single beam may be invoked for each use of Gather Sunlight, and Solar Beam may only be used after the charge up time is complete, as described for the Gather Sunlight ability. Poison Powder(Ex): Creatures who remain within close proximity (20 ft.) of a Venusaur for 2 consecutive rounds are exposed to Insanity Mist (DMG page 80) unless they do not breathe during that period (either because they do not normally breathe or because they voluntarily hold their breath). Venusaur can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. Plant Traits (Ex): A Venusaur is immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, and polymorphing. It is not subject to critical hits and has low-light vision. Venusaurs have an intelligence score and are thus affected by mind affecting effects. Skills and Feats: Venusaurs receive skills and feats as if they were magical beasts. *A Venusaur gains a +4 bonus to Hide checks made in vegetated areas, and a +2 racial bonus to Use Rope. Comparison: A Venusaur is the equivalent of an 18th level druid with a wolf animal companion. Charmander The flame at the tip of this Pokemon's tail tells it's emotions. When this Pokemon becomes angry, the flame on it's tail burns brighter. Type: Tiny Dragon Fire Hitdice: 'd12 + 1 (7 HP) '''Init: '+1 '''Speed: '''10ft/round '''AC: '''14 (+1 Nat, +1 Dex, +2 Size); Flatfoot 13, Touch 13 '''Attacks: '''Claws +4 '''Face/Reach: '''2.5ft by 2.5ft / 5 feet '''Damage: '''Claws 1d3 +1 '''Special Attacks: '''Ember '''Special Qualities: '''Fire and Cold Resistance 10 '''Saves: '''Fort 3; Reflex 3; Will 2 '''Abilities: '''Str 13, Dex 12, Con 13, Wis 11, Int 7 Cha 10 '''Skills: '''Jump +2, Tumble +5 '''Feats: '''Power Attack '''Climate/Terrain: '''Temperate/Mountains '''Organization: Solitary CR: 1/2 Treasure: '''Double Standard '''Alignment: '''Often Chaotic '''Advancement: HD 2-4 (Tiny); 5-7 (small); 8-10 (Medium) Charmanders are a tiny, unevolved form of a dragon. They have a flame on the tip of their tail that is the source of their energy. It is rumored that if the flame on the end of their tail goes out that they will die, however no trainer has tested this theory. They have a very bad temperament and someone have even been known to reject their trainers if they do not like them. A bond with a Charmander is a very powerful thing, and as an ally they can be extremely formidable. If you choose this Pokemon as a starter in the Kanto region you will not be disappointed. Ember: As Produce Flame of Druid Caster Level equal to HD (At-Will). Skills: '''At each additional HD, a charmander can invest one skill point in jump or tumble. '''Charmeleon When Charmeleon becomes enraged, his tail burns so bright that he significantly raises the temperature of the surrounding area. Type: '''Small Dragon Fire '''Hitdice: '''6d12 + 12 (48 HP) '''Init:+1 Speed: '20ft/round '''AC:'17 (+6 Nat, +1 Dex, +1 Size); Flatfoot 16, Touch 12 '''Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+5 Attacks: '''2 Claws +10; Bite +9 '''Face/Reach: 5ft by 5ft / 5 feet Damage:'Claws 1d4 + 3; Bite 1d6 +3 '''Special Attacks:'Ember, Flare 'Special Qualities:'Fire and Cold Resistance 15 'Saves:'Fort 7; Reflex 6; Will 5 'Abilities:'Str 16, Dex 12, Con 15, Wis 11, Int 8, Cha 10 'Skills:'Jump +6, Tumble +9 'Feats:'Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Claws) 'Climate/Terrain:'Temperate/Mountains 'Organization:'Solitary '''CR: 5 Treasure:'Double Standard '''Alignment:'Often Chaotic 'Advancement:'HD 8-12(medium), 13-17 (large) Charmeleon is the evolved form of Charmander, and as a downside his temperament has increased. Their size has increased significantly (females being smaller than males) and their color has matured into a dark ruby. Their eyes have adopted the color of obsidian. '''Charizard Charizard spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It has been known to cause forest fires unintentionally. Large Dragon Fire Hitdice: 13d12+39 (123 hp) Init: +0 (+0 Dex) Speed: 40 ft, Fly 150 ft. (poor). AC: 22 (-1 size, +13 natural) Touch 9, Flat-footed 22 Base Attack/ Grapple: Attacks: 2 Claws +14, 2 Wings +14, Tail Slap +14, Bite +19 Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./10 ft. Damage: Wings d6, Claws d8+3, tail slap d8+10, bite 2d6+7 Special Attacks: Ember, Frightful Presence, Flame Thrower Special Qualities: Fire and Cold Resistance 20 Saves: Fort +11, Ref +8, Will +8 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 10, Con 17, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 10 Skills: Jump +20, Tumble +9, Spot +16, Listen +16, Concentration +11, Bluff +16 Feats: Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Claws), Improved Bullrush, Improved Overrun. Climate/Terrain: Any Land and Underground Organization: Solitary CR: 11 Treasure: Double Standard Alignment: Often Chaotic Advancement: HD 14-20 (Large) Charizards have blunted horns and clumsy, bat-like wings. Ambivalent and prone to anger, Charizards are not known for discipline. Charizards become yellower than Charmelions, and are usually orange. Charizards are poor fliers, but take to the air preferentially regardless. A Charizard's tail flame is robust, and burns with an intensity that only rises with a Charizard's mood, and is undampened even under water. Charizards do not play well with others, and are frequently avoided by other creatures. Combat: Frightful Presence (Ex): As a Juvenile Red Dragon; Improves to Young Adult when Huge. Ember (SP): As Produce Flame cast by a druid of a level equal to Charizard's Hit Dice, at will. Flame Thrower (Su): As a Junvenile Red Dragon 8d10 Fire (DC 22), improves to Young Adult when Huge. Damage Reduction 5/Water Skills: Charizards have the jump or tumble skill for free at 1 rank per hit die. Caterpie Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. Tiny Vermin ''' '''Hitdice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Init: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 15 (+1 size, +2 natural, +2 dex) Base Attack/Grapple: '''+0/-9 '''Attacks: +2 Headbutt Face/Reach: 2.5 ft. by 2.5 ft./0 ft. Damage: Headbutt 1 Special Attacks: '''String Shot '''Special Qualities: Vermin; Darkvision 60ft, Putrid Scent Saves: Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +1 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 14, Con 12, Int -, Wis 12, Cha 2 Skills: Feats: Weapon Finesse Climate/Terrain: Any land near forested areas. Organization: Usually in groups of 3-5. CR: 1/4 Treasure: None. Alignment: Often Neutral Caterpies are very curious creatures, often coming down from forest treetops in order to investigate. They appear timid at first but they rely on their ability to immobilize foes so that they may make their escape. During early Spring, Caterpie's join each other on the "Tree of Life" in order to evolve into metapod. When left with no other choice a Caterpie will excrete a putrid smelling aroma in order to ward foes off. This aroma makes them targets of predators who detect this scent and is sometimes used by poachers to attract larger prey. String Shot: Using string shot is a standard action where the defender must make a Reflex DC 15 or become immobilized. An immobilized opponent can make a strength check DC 12 in order to break out. Putrid Scent: A Caterpie will release a putrid odor when threatened in a 10ft burst which requires opponent to make a Fortitude DC 12 or become sickened. 'Metapod' When this pokemon is threatened it increases it's hardness to an almost diamond like state, however this pokemon cannot move. Small Plant ''' '''Hitdice: 7d8+21 (49 hp) Init: -4 ( -4 Dex) Speed: 0ft. AC: 19 (+1 size, +12 natural, -4 dex) Base Attack/Grapple: '''+4/+3 '''Attacks: +7 Headbutt Face/Reach: 5ft./0 ft. Damage: Headbutt 1d4+3 Special Attacks: '''Harden '''Special Qualities: Plant; Saves: Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +1 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 3, Con 16, Int -, Wis 12, Cha 2 Skills: Feats: Weapon Finesse Climate/Terrain: Any land near forested areas. Organization: Usually in groups of 3-5. CR: 1/4 Treasure: None. Alignment: Often Neutral Nobody knows why metapod has evolved such a hard shell but it has been renowned for its ability to even deny diamond drills. It is theorized that the inside of the shell is much softer due to its evolved form being able to escape such a hard shell. Harden: Metapod has the remarkable ability to increase its own natural armor. Once per round it can icnrease its nautral armor by 1 until it has increased its ability this way 5 times. 'Butterfree' When Butterfree flaps its wings it releases toxic chemicals into the air which has different neurological effects. Medium Vermin ''' '''HD: 15d8+21 (49 hp) Init: -4 ( -4 Dex) Speed: 10ft; Fly 60ft (Good) AC: 19 (+3 natural, +6 dex) Base Attack/Grapple: (+6/+1)/+3 Attacks: +8/+3 Headbutt Face/Reach: 5ft./5 ft. Damage: Headbutt 1d6+2 Special Attacks: Stun Spore; Sleep spore; Gust Special Qualities: Vermin; Saves: Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +1 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 23, Con 16, Int -, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Feats: Weapon Finesse Climate/Terrain: Any land near forested areas. Organization: Usually in groups of 3-5. CR: 1/4 Treasure: None. Alignment: Often Good Butterfrees appear to be a lot more charismastic compared to other bug type creatures and it is not uncommon for them to make extremely tight bonds with the right people. '''Stun Spore: '''When flying a Butterfree can activate stun spore as a standard action once ever 1d4 rounds. This creates a line, total of 25ft, and all creatures that pass underneath must make a fortitude DC 18 or become stunned for 1d4+1 rounds. '''Sleep Spore: '''When flying a Butterfree can activate stun spore as a standard action once ever 1d4 rounds. This creates a line, total of 25ft, and all creatures that pass underneath must make a fortitude DC 18 or fall asleep for 1d4+1 rounds. '''Gust: '''A Butterfree can create a 15ft cone of wind as a standard action. Due to the force of its wings this is treated as tornado strength winds and will cause 1d6 damage per hit die (up to a maximum of 10d6). This requires a lot of strength and can only be done every 1d4 rounds.